The Man with the Golden Hair
by N.V.9
Summary: Madara and Izuna are twin boys that live with their Mommy, their Grandparents, their Uncle Itachi and his switching fiancees. The only thing missing is their Daddy but on this vacation, they plan to bring him home. COMPLETE


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Mommy?" Izuna yawned as he held his teddy bear closer, "Can you tell us a bedtime story?"

"Please?" Madara, his twin, asked with tired eyes.

"Alright," their Mommy smiled gently as he sat on their bed. "Which one do you want to hear?"

"The man with the golden hair." both answered.

"Okay," their Mommy chuckled, "Once upon a time there was a young boy. He was a week from being thirteen and, for the first time in his life, he was going to spend his birthday without his family. You see, this little boy with raven hair and pale skin was going to summer camp. He had begged and pleaded all year just to go. It was his biggest wish and the only thing he wanted for his birthday. After months of nonstop begging and being on his best behavior, both of his parents agreed. On his first day, he had made a lot of friends. On his second day, he was allowed to do activies. On his third day, he explored with his new friends. On his fourth day, he went to a bonfire and listened to stories about ghost and goblins. On his fifth day, he got food poisoning. On his sixth day he had to stay in bed all day. Then on his seventh day, his birthday, he fell in love."

"Mommy, you have to keep telling the story, we're not asleep." Izuna pouted as Madara once again yawned.

"Alright, where was I? Oh yes... The one he fell in love with was a boy on the verge of being a man himself. He was a year older, tall, tanned, and breath taking. He had hair that could rival gold. It wasn't blonde, oh no, his hair was like the sun. It was as if he reached up and took a portion to keep for himself. It was wild and shiny. It was soft to the touch and seemed to rain through your fingers. And his eyes, his eyes were a blue so beautiful they looked as if they came from the ocean. They danced and moved with every emotion that played across his face. They were the tides that would drag you in and refuse to let you go. Never in his life had the boy seen such hair or eyes on anyone. It was no wonder that the boy fell hard for the golden haired boy. In turn the other quickly fell for him. They spent the rest of their summer together, side by side. You couldn't find one without the other at any portion of the day. Then the day came that would force them apart. The summer was coming to an end and they had to each head in their own direction. Not wanting to separate but having no choice, the raven haired boy decided that he'd make their last night special. Pulling the other away from the camp, he lead him to the waterfall. Underneath the waterfall, he gave the golden hair boy his heart. They spent the night within the beautiful wilds of the forest and the next morning they walked hand in hand toward the camp. Before they went to finish their packing, the golden haired boy pulled his necklace, the one that never left his body, off and then went on to pull the raven's own cherished necklace off. Switching them around he grinned and said, 'I plan to get mine back someday, so you better protect it.' Agreeing to the promise with a grin of his own, the raven gave the other a kiss before running off to his own cabin. When he left, the raven couldn't take his eyes of the camp with the golden haired boy hidden within. When it faded from his sight, he wiped away a tear, and with a smile on his face he promised himself that he'd find the other no matter what."

When no reply came, Sasuke smiled down at his sleeping twins. Kissing each on the cheek, he pulled the covers around them and reached to the ground to pick up Madara's own teddy bear. Placing it in his son's arms, he sighed as a mixture of happiness and saddness envaded his heart. With one last kiss to each, he left his sons room and partially closed the door behind him.

"Maybe one day I'll find you again, Naruto." he whispered to himself as he climbed into his own bed. "Maybe one day you'll know of the boys we created together."

*~!~*

"Hey Madara," Izuna called, packing his little suitcase.

"What?" Madara said from under his bed as he searched for his goggles. He couldn't go to the beach without them. They were a gift from his Uncle Itachi. How did they disappear in two days? Sure he lost a lot of things as soon as they left his hands, but he had sworn he put his goggles on his dresser.

"I think Mommy is sad."

"Why?"

"Because the story he told us...I think it's about him and our Daddy."

In a flash, Madara pulled himself out form under the bed and stood face to face with his twin. Could it really be about their Daddy? He had always wanted to have one and knew he did, but when they asked for where he was, his Mommy would just smile at them and say, 'he's waiting for us'. He knew his Daddy didn't leave them or not want them. His Mommy had said so. He wasn't sure why his Mommy and Daddy weren't together but if Izuna was right, then that meant his Daddy was looking for their Mommy and their Mommy was still looking for their Daddy. "Do you really think so?"

"Mommy always has that look in his eyes when he tells us the story. His necklace isn't like ours and Grandma has pictures of Mommy in summer camp." Izuna said listing everything he knew.

"You're right!" Madara nodded excitedly. "Maybe Mommy needs our help in finding him."

"But we don't know what he looks like. We don't have a picture." Izuna frowned zipping up his suitcase and moving to zip up Madara's.

"He's the man with the golden hair!" Madara said happily. "And he has ocean eyes! Mommy said there was no one else that has them!"

"Yeah," Izuna grinned feeling the excitement running over his body. Maybe they could help their Mommy find their Daddy. "Maybe we'll see him on our vacation. We have to tell Mom-"

"No," Madara cut him off, placing a hand over his twin's mouth. "It'll be our surprise to Mommy. We'll find him by ourselves and then we'll bring him home."

Nodding, Izuna pulled away from Madara and grabbed his suitcase. Finding his twin's goggles under his bag he tossed them at his brother and then lead the way downstairs where his grandparents were waiting with their Mommy and their Uncle. The only ones missing were his other uncles, that weren't really uncles since neither was married to his Uncle Itachi.

"Itachi who are you engaged to today?" he heard his Grandpa Fugaku ask as he checked his watch.

"I believe it's Deidara." Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Haku was yesterday, but Haku won the coin toss to be single on this vacation."

"I can't believe you let them use you like this," Sasuke chuckled as he took their bags and handed them to a maid. "Why exactly do you let them switch on and off to be engaged to you?"

"He loves us!" Deidara shouted sending them a peace sign. "We make his life interesting. Besides it's fun for us too and since Itachi is our bestest friend ever, after eachother, he lets us do what he wants."

"One of these days one of you will have to marry my son," Mikoto vowed.

"Yeah the one that gets pregnant first with his kid will marry him." Deidara grinned. "Until then we will enjoy this big awesome rent free house and the free food."

"Not to mention the pool and the lovely vacactions." Haku finished.

"Or the s-"

"Not in front of the kids." Sasuke warned as the two seemed to forget about his sons being, well, kids. With a roll of his eyes at their snap and hip thrust for cutting them off, Sasuke followed Itachi's on again off again fiancees to the car. He wasn't sure how it started. Just one day at the age of fifteen, Deidara came in claiming he was going to marry Itachi and then moved in. His mom had been excited, his dad had been amused and Itachi had been stunned. The day after, Deidara bought his own ring and was engaged to Itachi for two weeks before, he handed the ring to Haku, his best friend and clone in everything but looks and blood, and Haku had then declared he was going to marry Itachi. His mom had been stumped, his dad had been surprised, and Itachi once again had been shocked. When questioned, both just shrugged and went to move Haku in. Of course once three weeks passed by, Deidara once again claimed he was going to marry Itachi. Neither of them showed any signs of marrying Itachi unless one or the other got pregnant. Itachi didn't mind and Sasuke didn't blame him.

His mom, however, was now on a devious path as she tried to get one or the other to marry Itachi, even going so far as to buy the condoms and pop a few holes in them before handing them to Itachi. Not that Itachi ever used the ones she bought him. He was beyond embarrased at his mom buying his condoms in the first place, but that didn't stop her from doing so.

His dad found this all beyond funny and even encourgaed his wife to do as she pleased. Many thought his dad would have ended the charade a long time ago, before it even started, but Fugaku only had the well being of his family at hand. So long as they were happy, he was okay.

It was his dad's ways that helped Sasuke when he found out he was pregnant at thirteen. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him after being home for only two months. He thought maybe he was missing Naruto and was depressed because of it, but when everything he ate seemed to come back up and he needed to pee like crazy, his dad had taken him to the doctor and they did a few scans. Finally, after an ultra sound, Sasuke had found himself shocked beyond belief as the doctor told him he was pregnant. His dad had only gaped like a fish but quickly made more appointments in the future. The ride home had been very tense and when Fugaku had asked what Sasuke planned to do, Sasuke had told his father that he wasn't getting an abortion and he wasn't giving the baby away. With a nod, Fugaku had told him that he would stand by him, and stand by him he did.

His dad had said that he'd help him find Naruto when Sasuke asked if he would. Now eight years later, Naruto was still lost within the world and Sasuke was still looking for him.

His whole family had stood by him as others began to pull away. Some relatives had even said to abort the child before it was too late. All of them claiming that it was a mark against their name. Sasuke remembered his dad telling one particular uncle that he could go fuck himself and then went on to slam the door on his face.

Then when the baby came, Sasuke was in for another shock when another soon followed. His mom had quickly fallen in love with her grandkids and Deidara and Haku had declared themselves their godparents. Itachi had told them they couldn't switch on and off with a responsiblity like that and then was rewarded with a slap by both of them for even thinking such a thing. At his stunned look everyone had broken out laughing, save for Deidara and Haku who quickly made themselves known to the tiny bundles.

Reaching up to touch the necklace around his neck, Sasuke glanced down at his two boys playing a game of some kind, sketching and erasing something or other on the pad of paper that Itachi had given them. He knew both boys wanted to meet their dad, he never knew what to tell them besides their dad was waiting for them. He made sure they understood that their dad didn't abandon them and that no one was going to love them as much as he would. One day he'd find Naruto, that was their promise to eachother.

*~!~*

"Remember the plan?" Izuna whispered to his twin as their Mommy put their clothes away in the closet of their beach house.

"Yeah...No."

"We have to get Grandpa to take us to the beach so we can find Daddy." Izuna reminded his twin again.

"Oh yeah...Why Grandpa?"

"Because Grandma gets too excited. Uncle Itachi has his hands full with Uncle Deidara and Uncle Haku. And it's a surprise for Mommy."

"Okay, can we go now?" getting a nod, Madara turned to find their Mommy now putting stuff in the bathroom. "Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the beach?"

"It's a little late to go." their Mommy replied. "Tomorrow we'll spend the day-"

"But we want to go today!" Izuna begged. "Please!"

"Izuna it's seven-"

"Please!" Madara begged, giving his watery puppy dog eyes.

"I have to finish unpacking first-"

"Can Grandpa take us?" Izuna asked. "He's not busy."

"If he says yes-" Before Sasuke could finish both twins were long gone. With a shake of his head and a grin in place, Sasuke finished putting things away.

*~!~*

"Grandpa come on!" Madara grumbled as both he and Izuna tugged on their Grandpa's hands to get him to move faster.

"Boys we have two weeks. I'm sure we have time to see everything." their Grandpa panted.

"We want to see it all today." Izuna said when they were pulled to a slower pace. Looking around, both he and Madara searched for the man with the golden hair. They found two other blondes but none of them were the right ones. Their hair wasn't bright enough or pretty enough.

"We can't," Fugaku chuckled as the two gave him their big begging eyes, "It's getting dark and I'm sure your Mother wants you home."

"Nope, he said we can stay out here if you're with us." Madara stated.

"Then let me call him up and ask if that's true-"  
"No!"

"No?"

"Okay, he said we could come if you would take us, but we can't go back yet." Madara said, bowing his head.

"Why not?" their Grandpa asked as he crouched in front of them. "Boys what's wrong?"

"We have to find our Daddy." Izuna stated, making their Grandpa blink in surprise. "We want to find him for Mommy so he can be happy and we can have our Daddy."

"Boys-"

"We can't go back yet. Not until we find him."

"Izuna, the world is a big place, there's no guarantee that your Daddy is here."

"But he has to be!" Madara argued. "He has ocean eyes and we're on the beach. He has to be here!"

"Madara," Fugaku sighed, hating the disappointed looks on his grandkids faces. "Listen boys, the story your Mommy tells you is a story-"  
"No it's not. It's Mommy's past with our Daddy." Izuna said stubbernly. "The clues match up."

"I know," Fugaku nodded, unsurprised at how the two figured it out. It was bound to happen anyway. "Boys, your Mommy may have exaggerated some of the story. Sasuke is describing the boy he loves, and when people do that, they over exaggerate their looks. We don't have a picture of him. We have a discription to go off of and I'm trying to find your Daddy too, but it's hard. The world is a big place, much bigger then anyone thinks. I have your Daddy's name-"  
"You have his name?" Izuna gasped in shock. His Mommy never told them a name. "What is it?"

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Fugaku said, smiling softly as the two boys looked at eachother with matching grins.

"He has our last name." Madara grinned with pride. "I have my Daddy's last name."

"That's right. Both of you have his last name." Fugaku chuckled.

"Can we still look for him here, Grandpa?" Izuna asked hopefully.

"Izuna the chances of finding him here are very small..." Fugaku started to say, only to stop as tears built in their eyes. "But I suppose if you want to, while we enjoy our vacation, you can look- Omph!"

"Thank you Grandpa!" Both laughed as they jumped in his arms.

"You're welcome, now what do you say we go home before we worry your Mother?"

"Okay."

*~!~*

"Madara do you think we'll ever find him?" Izuna asked as they built sandcastles. Already they had been looking for their Daddy for eight days and had come up empty each time. Every day they walked along the beach with their Grandpa or their Mommy and never caught a glimpse of ocean eyes or hair made of the sun. They had toured the town so many times and still they never saw him.

"Maybe he's on another beach." Madara answered, patting the bottom of the bucket softly before lifting it off the sand castle's newest tower. "Grandpa said there are a lot of beaches all over the world."

"Is there any close by?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Do you think Mommy would let us visit all of them before we have to go home?"

"I don't think so." Izuna shook his head sadly. "Maybe we should leave it to Grandpa to find him-"

"No, I want to find my Daddy. He's mine to find and I will find him." Madara stated with narrowed eyes, daring his twin to defy him.

"Okay," Izuna nodded. When he heard Haku and Deidara laughing, he turned his head to find both of them being attacked by the tide. With a grin forming on his face, as Uncle Itachi went to go help them, he turned back to Madara and stopped. Right behind his brother, walking away from them, was a man with golden hair. "Madara look!"

"What?" Madara said turning. "Gold hair." he gasped. "Come on let's go get him before he disappears!"

In a flash, both boys were up on their feet, zig-zagging around people, and racing after the man that was their Daddy. With their hands clutched together, Madara and Izuna ran all the way to the spot they had last seen the man, but he was no where in sight. "He's gone." Izuna whispered as tears built. "We lost our Daddy."

"Boys!" turning their head, both found their Mommy moving quickly to them, anger clearly on his face. "Why did you run off like that? You know you aren't supposed to-Izuna, Madara what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Madara said, wiping at his eyes.

"Madara-"

"I'm fine Mommy, can we go back now?"

That night, as their Mommy slept away next door, Madara turned to Izuna and shook his brother's shoulder to wake him. "Izuna wake up," He whispered.

"Wh-what?" Izuna grumbled as he rubbed at his eyes.

"How can you be asleep?" Madara demanded.

"I don't know, I just was." Izuna answered soflty. "Madara, do you think we'll find him again?"

"We have too," Madara stated. "We can't go home until we find Daddy."

"How do we find him?"

"We go back to the beach tomorrow. This time we'll find him."

"Okay,"

*~!~*

"Do you see him?" Izuna asked, looking around.

"No, do you?"

"Who are we looking for?" Deidara whispered, leaning down between them.

"No one," both twins said quickly, their eyes still passing over everyone in favor of finding one.

"So why have we been in this spot for an hour looking everybody over?" Haku asked.

"Just because," Madara shrugged. Izuna said bringing these two would be a bad idea but with their Mommy going shopping with their Grandma and their Grandpa going boating with Itachi, it left them in the care of Haku and Deidara. Normally Madara loved his uncles but those two were busy gawking at guys. Izuna feared that they'd see his Daddy and fall in love with him, taking him away from their Mommy. Madara told him that their Daddy loved their Mommy and shouldn't worry about it.

"Right-Oh my, Deidara look at that sight," Haku practically drooled. Unsure of what he was looking at, Madara turned to follow his uncles gaze. He wasn't sure what was so exciting about a half naked man sweating in the morning sun as he played a game of basketball with three other people. All of them were in the same state as the silver haired man, that Haku was watching with rapt attention. There was a brunet, a red head, and man in a backwards hat and sunglasses. All four had tattoos on their bodies. The silver haired man had a scythe down one arm with a bony hand coming from the reaper he had on his back. The brunet had red fangs on his cheek along with a beast like demon dog down his right side. The red head had a tattoo under his hair, but Madara couldn't make it out, and one on the upper right side of his chest of a bird of some kind. The man in the hat had whiskers on his face and a tattoo around his belly button. They were all, as Deidara kept pointing out, built with muscles and perfect bodies.

"What's eye candy?" Izuna whispered. Shrugging in response, Madara just watched the men play the game. After a few minutes of watching, the man in the hat, called it quits and waved the others off. Ignoring the silver haired male calling him back, the man in the hat laughed and walked toward them. When he bent down to get his bag and a t-shirt, Izuna gasped. "Look Madara!"

"It's Mommy's necklace!" Madara gasped as the man in the hat turned and walked off. Pulling a phone out, the man cursed and took off running.

"Hurry before we lose him!" Izuna shouted as he took off after the man. By the time they got to the parkinglot the man was gone. "We can't give up."

"I know." Madara nodded trying not to cry again. "We have five more days before we have to go home. We'll find him." taking his brother's hand they walked back to Haku and Deidara. In silence they watched Haku and Deidara flirt with the silver haired man.

*~!~*

"Madara we have to find him! We go home tomorrow!" Izuna said as he paced around his room.

"I know, but how?" Madara asked, pacing right behind Izuna. "We can ask Grandpa-"  
"Grandpa left yesterday with Grandma." Izuna stated.

"Uncle Itachi?"

"He and Uncle Deidara are off on a date."

"Uncle Haku?"

"He's on a date with that Hidan guy that was playing basketball."

"What about Mommy?"

"We have to keep it a secret from Mommy."

"Keep what a secret from Mommy?" their Mommy asked as he stood with arms crossed, legs apart, and a lifted brow.

"Uh, hi Mommy," Madara chuckled nervously.

"Madara," his Mommy said.

"Mommy can we go to the beach?"

"The beach?" Their Mommy frowned, "Boys it's going to be ten. It's too dark to go to the beach."

"What if we walk in town?" Izuna asked hopefully. "We've never done that before. It can be our way to say good-bye. Please?"

"We'll be on our best behavior," Madara prompt.

"I don't know," their Mommy frowned in thought.

"Please Mommy? Pretty please with all the ice cream stuff."

"That's a lot of ice cream stuff." their Mommy said in surprise. "I don't know if I can say no to that."

"So we can go?" Izuna asked hopefully.

"I suppose we can, but you two have to get-" before Sasuke could finish his sons were off. They must have gotten the energy from their Dad, not to mention their sweet tooth. Deciding he should get ready as well, Sasuke lifted Naruto's necklace and kissed it gently.

*~!~*

"Madara, I think he's gone." Izuna whispered sadly as they walked ahead of their Mommy down the lighted up broadwalk. All around people were laughing and having fun as the night went on and music played from every corner. Cafes and restraunts were filled to the brink with men and woman, but none of them was their Daddy. It hurt to know that just when they found the man that everyone wanted in their family, he had disappeared.

"Maybe when we're older we'll find him." Madara said with just as much disappoint in his voice. "Or Grandpa will find him."  
"I hope so."

At the sound of his voice, Madara knew his brother wanted to cry. Not wanting their Mommy to worry, he took Izuna's hand in his own and forced a smile. "We'll have a Daddy someday."

"Boys are you ready to go home?" their Mommy asked after a few minutes more of walking.

"Yeah," Izuna nodded as he took his Mommy's hand. As they turned to head back to the beach house, he stopped. Right in front of him, down the ally way, was his Daddy. His hair was going everywhere like the sun and he was laughing and sipping at a drink with two of the people he was playing basket ball with. Pulling away from his surprised Mommy, he ran down the ally way. When the man put his bottle down and made to leave, he forced his legs to move faster. He wouldn't lose his Daddy.

Just as the man moved around the corner of the building, Izuna jumped at him, catching him from behind.

*~!~*

Naruto gasped in surprise as he stumbled, almost falling if not for the wall of the bar. What the...

"Please don't leave us." a little boy begged behind him.

"Leave you? What?" Turning his head, he made out a young boy with raven hair. "Kid, you shouldn't jump at strangers. It's dangerous." Instead of answering the kid just cried into his back. "Don't cry, come on, where's your parents?"

"You are my parent." the little boy went on, his face buried into Naruto's back.

Deciding to turn around, Naruto manurvered his body until he could face the little boy. Unable to make out his face, with it now buried into his stomach, Naruto ran an awkward hand through the raven's locks, "Kid-"

"My name is Izuna, Izuna Uzumaki!" Izuna stated, hugging Naruto's waist tighter.

"Uzumaki?" how did this kid have his last name? His name was somewhat common where he was from. Maybe he was related to someone back home.

"I have my Daddy's last name. Mommy gave it to me and my brother."

"Izuna then, why don't we go find your daddy-"  
"I already did." Izuna said, lifting his head and freezing Naruto in place. He looked like a clone of the one he had been searching for since he was fourteen.

"Wh-what?" Naruto whispered, unable to look away from the young boys face. Was this Sasuke's brother? Did he find him? Was Sasuke close by?

"I said I found my Daddy."

"Daddy? Izuna, I think you're mistaken. I don't think I'm your daddy, I think I look-"

"You are him! You are! You're the man with the golden hair! You have ocean eyes! You have my Mommy's necklace!" Izuna stated as he took a step back and pulled out his own similar necklace from beneath his shirt. "See you have my Mommy's necklace!"

"Who's...Who's your mommy?" Naruto asked faintly, his body automatically crouching down as he gently grasped Izuna's necklace. It was so much like his own. The same black background with the red and white fan. The only difference was the name at the top.

"My Mommy is Sasuke Uchiha," Izuna said through his tears. "You met him at the summer camp and you fell in love and went to the waterfall. He gave you his necklace and you gave him yours. He has Grandpa trying to find you, but Madara and I found you first."

"Madara's your brother?" Naruto asked, his mind trying to process all of the new information. The kid knew enough to make Naruto believe him about who he was, but how... the night at the waterfall. Did Sasuke get pregnant? Holy hell, was he a dad?

"He's my twin. We're seven years old and we live with Mommy, Grandma and Grandpa, Uncle Itachi and his fiancees." Izuna said through watery eyes. "Don't you wanna be my Daddy?"

"Izuna-"

"Izuna where are you!" someone shouted as a young child repeated the call. "Izuna!"

"Please be my Daddy." Izuna whispered tossing his arms around Naruto's neck. Holding on tightly he went on, "Please."

"Izuna," Naruto said, his voice unable to hide the awe he felt at the little boy in his arms. Was it true? Was he really a dad?

"Izuna where-" Turning his eyes at the sound of the new voice, Naruto felt his heart stop as Sasuke came into view. There was no mistaken his raven. Sasuke was beautiful, his eyes darker then the darkest night. His hair more lovely then any other. His skin as pale and beautiful as snow. This was the one he had dreamed about for years. Had wished to own for years. Had begged to find and never let go of. Oh god he found him.

"Sasuke. "

*~!~*

Sasuke was unable to look away from the man that claimed his heart so long ago. There he was, the man of his dreams. The man of his dreams was holding his son, their son. He had wished for this since he had last seen Naruto. He had begged for this since he had found out he was pregnant. Naruto looked better then he did at fourteen, more perfect and mouthwatering. He was truely the man Sasuke had invisioned he'd be and not what Deidara and Haku had jokingly said he'd be; fat, bald, ugly, in prison, or worst of all, married... Turning his gaze to Naruto's hand, he realized that the blonde was in fact not married.

"Daddy!" Madara shouted in joy, tugging away from Sasuke's loose hold and launching himself at Naruto.

With a gasp, Naruto jerked slightly backward at the unexpected attack, but kept his ground. When the blonde turned away to look down at Madara in awe, Sasuke took a deep breath as he tried to remember to breath.

"Sooooo," Naruto said, standing up with the boys wrapped around his waist and neck, his arms holding each of them as if they weighed nothing. Which Sasuke knew to be impossible since they weighed quite a bit even if they didn't look it. "I'm a dad."

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, wiping at his eye. "Twins...surprise."

"Hell of one," Naruto grinned, walking toward him. Waiting for the blonde to stop in front of him, Sasuke turned his gaze up to meet Naruto's beautiful blue loving eyes. "I've been looking for you. You're a hard person to find."

"So are you." Sasuke whispered. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Naruto said just as quietly, leaning down until their mouths just grazed one another. "Kiss me Sasuke."

With trembling lips, Sasuke closed the tiny gap between them and did as told.

*~!one year later!~*

"Sasuke, how did you do this?" Deidara gasped, his face looking slightly green as he looked at the meat on the grill. "My favorite type of food looks-I'm going to barf!" with that the blonde took off running toward the bathroom.

Laughing, Sasuke turned to his brother, who was trying to decide if he should follow his husband or pretend nothing happened. "Itachi, shouldn't you be checking on him, he is your husband."

"Only because Haku ended up pregnant with Hidan's kid." Itachi said with amusement in his eyes as he took in the tiny bundle in Hidan's arms. Turning to follow his brother's gaze, he found Haku sitting next to Hidan, who made Haku seem like a child with how big he was, and the baby cooing happily at his father. Hidan looked like the last person to be a dad, he looked like he was an escaped convict or a gang banger, anything but a dad. Yet Hidan was also proving them how wrong they were when he became the most perfect dad to his little Shin. Hidan could put other dads, minus Naruto, to shame with how great a father he was.

Because of Haku finding out he was pregnant with Hidan's child two months after their first date and marrying the silver haired man, because Hidan wouldn't have it any other way, Deidara had felt left out and pretty much jumped Itachi for a few nights straight until he made sure he was pregnant. Now eight months later, Deidara was cursing Itachi for all the hell he was being put through. Even going so far as to demand a divorce which Itachi said wasn't happening so long as Deidara wore a ring. And to make sure it never came off, Itachi had supper glued it to his finger when Deidara was sleeping and continued to do so even now.

"This is wonderful!" Mikoto giggled happily as she kissed the back of Haku's head. "All my babies having babies of their own and all happily settled down."

"Honey," Fugaku chuckled as he flipped a piece of meat, "I doubt Deidara threatening to de-man Itachi is happily settled down."

"It's close enough. It's such a shame that he isn't carrying as well as Haku did. Even Sasuke got over his morning sickness after the third month for both of his pregnancies."

"Deidara has to be dramatic." Naruto grinned, as he came from the house with a bag of chips, the twins, and a almost newborn baby boy in his arms. "Hey beautiful." the blonde greeted Sasuke as he handed the bags to Kiba who in turned quickly opened them all, while his boyfriend, Shikamaru, along with Gaara, and his own pregnant husband, Neji called him a pig.

"Hey," Sasuke smiled at his husband of eleven months. Tilting his head up, he kissed his blonde and took their two month old baby in his arms. Hikaru had surprised both Naruto and himself when Sasuke found out he was carrying again, one month after they reuninted. On the night they had found eachother, Naruto had went home with them, put the boys to bed for the first time, and then made love to Sasuke for the rest of the night. The next morning Sasuke had asked Naruto if he would go with them, and the blonde had said he'd go wherever they wanted him to, so long as they didn't ask him to leave. The twins were beyond happy when they arrived home with their Daddy in tow. Showing him off to everybody that they knew or didn't know.

On the day they found out he was pregnant, Sasuke had been even more shocked when Naruto took them down to the courthouse and said they were doing it right this time. The twins were excited about another baby coming and about having their Daddy forever. Now wherever Naruto went, they followed happily.

"He woke up when Deidara ran inside screaming about toilets and cutting certain parts off his evil demon like spouse." Naruto said, pecking Sasuke's lips two more times before falling in the seat beside him. Immediatly the twins climbed into his laps and held on to him, talking a mile a minute about anything that caught their attention. Naruto was an amazing father. Sasuke had always known he'd be. He took to being a dad perfectly. Even after finding out, he quickly filled the role he was meant to, doing all that he could to make sure they were all happy. He played with the boys, gave them his undivided attention, and made their lives full of joy and love. He was a natural and Sasuke loved him all the more. The only regret that Sasuke knew Naruto had was not being there since the beginning. Everyday Sasuke found his husband going through photo albums and old videos with the twins, getting their own stories with everything that they looked at. Naruto always had a camera close by to take more pictures and he'd take the boys to every fun place he could think of on the weekends just to make more memories that he got to be part of.

"Deidara, my poor bestest friend ever," Haku said as he moved to follow the blonde, "I better go check on him because Itachi won't get off his butt to go and do it. You think after what you did to him you'd be more sensitive to his condition."

"He is the one that wanted to get pregnant!" Itachi defended himself.

"Whatever," Haku stated with a roll of his eyes, "You practically ra-"  
"Haku there are kids here," Hidan reminded his husband, as he cooed down at his son in a way that would have been embarrasing if he was out in public. Not that it stopped Hidan from baby talking his son, since the man did it wherever he felt like it no matter who was watching. Hidan even baby talked his son when he was inside of Haku.

Even Naruto did it. It had surprised Sasuke and somewhat embarrased him when Naruto started talking to his growing belly, but after that, he found it cute and adorable.

"What? Once Deidara gave the go ahead, I didn't see him for days! Itachi had him locked away to have-"

"Haku," Hidan said again.

"You know what, I'm going to ask Deidara to switch husbands, you never let me say anything!" Haku pouted as he went after his best friend.

"He really wouldn't do that, would he?" Hidan asked once everyone stopped laughing.

"Well, he and Deidara did switch on and off when they were engaged to Itachi." Fugaku shrugged.

"Fu-I mean...Haku! I'm sorry!" with that Hidan went after his husband with his son tucked firmly in his arms. "Don't make me be married to Deidara! He's crazier then you! Itachi even said so!"

"Oh god no," Itachi whispered in shock as he ran after Hidan, "Freaking Hidan, are you trying to kill us!"

On another fit of laughter, Sasuke turned to his husband and grinned in happiness. Everything was perfect now. Everything was just the way it should be.

When Naruto turned to meet his gaze, he grinned. "I love you."

"Love you too," the blonde answered in kind, as he leaned over Madara's head to kiss him. "Forever and ever."

"I suppose I will do the same so long as you never remove my necklace." Sasuke joked.

"It's never coming off." Naruto promised. "So Sasuke, what do you say about visiting a waterfall?"

*~!~*

"You boys go to sleep now, alright?" their Daddy whispered to them as he tucked them both into bed.  
"We will," Madara nodded tiredly, rubbing at his eyes and surpressing a yawn. "Daddy?"  
"Yeah?"

"Can you tell us a bedtime story?" Izuna asked, turning slightly so he could keep their Daddy in view. "Please?"

"I suppose I can give it a go. Remember I'm not as good at story telling as your Mommy." their Daddy reminded them as he sat on the bed, "But I'll give it a shot."

"Can you tell us about the boy with the most beautiful eyes?"

"Alright," their Daddy chuckled, "Not so long ago there was a boy who was fourteen. On the summer of that year he went to summer camp for the first and only time in his life. For the first week he thought it was the best days of his life, making friends everywhere and having fun all day. Then one day, while he was walking, he felt like he couldn't breath. It was like the world had stopped and tilted out of place just for him. Right in front of him, appearing out of nowhere, was a boy with the most beautiful eyes..."


End file.
